


30 Days of Destiel- Day 1

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Series: 30 Days of Destiel Fluff [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of mostly fluffy Destiel (I think mostly fluff only because I haven't gotten far enough along in it yet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Destiel- Day 1

Day 1: Obvious: 

It was obvious that the two dorks were in love, Sam thought as he watched the two of them “do research”. Their kind of research consisted of staring at each other until Dean licked his lips, which would Cas to get flustered to the point where he’d look down and get about three minutes of actual research done before it started again. 

Sam dramatically stood up while slamming the book he was reading shut. Dean and Cas both jumped, their heads snapping towards Sam, “What the hell, man?” Dean looked confused. 

Sam took a deep breath, “You two are so obviously in love and it’s infuriating. So I’m going to go out and you two talk this out.” He grabbed both Cas’ and Dean’s book. He tucked the dusty leather bound under his arm, turned on heel and left. 

This left a dumb founded Cas and Dean to stare at each other. They both opened their mouths only to shut them again. What were they supposed to say? After a minute Cas was the first to grow a pair and speak, “He’s… right. On my end.” He didn’t meet Dean’s gaze. He was absent-mindedly running his fingers through his hair which only made his hair messier. 

Dean flushed crimson, “I… uh… he’s… yeah.” Cas smiled, a broad grin that practically lit up the room. It made Dean swell with happiness. He looked but quickly looked away when his eyes met the cerulean of Cas’. 

Cas huffed, a little noise that he probably wouldn’t have made until he met the Winchester’s since Dean did it constantly. He leaned forward then and tilted his head in the way that Cas does, “If we have that cleared up I see no excuse.” 

Dean lifted his gaze, his eyebrows knitted together, “No excuse for what?” Cas smiled, “No excuse for you not to kiss me.” Dean grinned then and leaned across the table the little distant that was left to press his lips to Cas’ for the first time.


End file.
